de_legende_van_de_elfenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sauron
frame|left|Sauron heer van Mordor Naam: Sauron Leeftijd: Sinds Valinor bestaat Lengte: 210 centimeter Wapen: zijn staf Woonplaats: Gorrorh, De grijze bergen, Dol guldur Macht: 9 Informatie: Sauron is de broer van Morgoth. Hij is ook gretig naar meer macht en heeft vooral de pest aan de elfen. Hij ziet niks liever dan vernietigde elfenrijken. Geschiedenis Sauron werd door de Maiar in tegenstelling tot zijn broer Morgoth die in Beleriand werd gesmeten in Valinor gegooid. Hij vertoefde lang in de woestenij Araman in de buurt bij Nanibur de ijsbrug. Sauron was boos op de Valar omdat ze hem niet toelieten in hun stad Tirion. Hij verzamelde geesten om hem heen die redelijk leken op de mensen uit Númenór uit Beleriand. Deze geesten werdenthumb|314px|Gorroth hierdoor de zwarte Númenóreaanen genoemd. Met deze Númenóreaanen viel hij de stad Valmar binnen. thumb|left|250px|Zwarte Númenóreaanen Hij wist de buitenste ring te veroveren maar daar bleef het ook bij. De stad werd twee dagen belegerd maar daarna kwam een leger uit Nargothrond die ze weer terug dreven naar Araman. Hierna kwam Fïnwe met zijn zoon Fëanor koningen van Nargothrond en Maglor van Doriath bij een om te beraadslagen. Foron Toen Sauron terug was bij de Nanibur in noord Araman kon hij zichzelf geen rust gunnen. Een leger onder leiding van Fëanor en Fïnwe viel Sauron aan in zijn fort Gorroth het beleg duurde een paar uur en toen waren bijna alle zwarte Númenóreaanen werden vernietigd. Enkele wisten te vluchten. De bekendste waren Drogoth (de drakenheer) Herumor, Fuinor en Agandaûr. Sauron kwam hierna door de ijzeren poort naar buiten. Hij probeerde Fïnwe te doden en het was bijna gelukt. Maar voordat Sauron hem doodde kwam de gele Valar de berg ovethumb|left|360px|Sauron stormt op Finwë af r en hielt Sauron tegen. Fïnwe pakte een staf die op de grond lag op. Later bleek dit de staf van de grote Mairon te zijn die dapper gesneuveld was. Met diens staf sloeg hij Sauron met de kracht van De Maironion over Nanibur die nu bijna brak. Zo kwam Sauron in Foron. In het hoge Noorden van Foron vond hij de dwergenstad Lurion die hij met de hulp van een ijsdraak en een Balrog verwoesten. Zo kwam hij in de verborgen valei van de hoge ijselfen en vond diens stad Silvan die hij ook verwoesten. In het hoge noorden had hij vrij spel en verwoeste ook een stad van de Irions genaamd Forochel. Morgoth Nadat hij ongeveer honderd jaar in het hoge Foron had gewoond trok hij naar het zuiden. Foron werd het domein van de ijsdraken. Hij kwam in de noordelijke IJslanden en bij de Reuzenheuvels. Hij woonde een paar maanden in de Reuzenheuvels en trok toen naar het oosten. Hier kwam hij in de grijze bergen Morgoth zijn broer tegen. Met Morgoth bereiden hij een nieuwe oorlog voor. Zijn taak was om het grote Groenwoud in te nemen. Hij nam het grote Groenwoud redelijk in. Hij wou niet vechten met de Nandor dus nam hij heimelijk Amon lanc in. Hij maakte een fort Dol guldur en liet een schaduw over het woud glijden. Later werd hij geconfronteerd door de vier elfen die een leger Noordmannen op de been zetten. Hier werd Sauron uit Dol guldur verdreven en werd Mungo een tijd lang de baas en later Ringinard. Gorthaur Sauron wist te ontsnappen uit de strijd van Gramschap en kwam weer in Dol guldur waar hij een paar jaar in rust leefde. Hij vermomde zichzelf vaak als Weerwolf en doodde dieren. Vandaar dat hij Gorthaur werd genoemd wat in het elfs wolf betekend. Ook ging hij wel eens als een necromaner (een geest) om Nandor te doden. Hij vertrok naar Eroira hier werd hij gastvrij ontvangen omdat hij zich vermomd als een prachtige figuur en zichzelf Annatar noemde. Mordor en Vardamir Hij wist even later uit te breken uit Eroira naar de verboden zonnige landen. Hij kwam daar Glomoth tegen; de ork leider. Sauron zag dat hij niet al de orks kon verslaan en sloot een gevaarlijke belofte. Hij zei dat hij heel de zonnige landen zou omtoveren tot een woestenij. Dit lukte hem me veel van zijn kracht. Hij maakte enkele vulkanen die de lucht zwart hielden met hun rook de bekendste waren: Orodruin (de doemberg), Narodruin (de vuurberg), Urodruin (de asberg) en in het verre zuiden Nurnodruin (de droevige berg). Sauron maakte ook veel thumb|209px|Durthang verdedigingswerken de bekendste hier van waren: Cirith Ungol, Narchost, Carchost, Durthang en de grote Barad-dûr (donkere toren) Sauron viel ook het. Nabije rijk Gondor waar de Numenoreaanen huisde viel hij aan. Hij beboerde de stad Minas Ithil (toten van maan) in te nemen maar werd verslagen. Tussen de toten Narchost en Carchost maakte hij een grote poort genaamd Morannon. Vanuit Morannon viel hij aan en verwoeste de stad Osgilliath (citadel van sterren). Vanuit Osgilliath valt hij Minas Anor de hoofdstad binnen maar koning Vardamir sloeg de aanvallen steeds af. Maar koning Agmor zoon van Amroth kwam met een leger van Quena uit Edhellond om de mensen bij te staan. De stad Osgilliath werd al snel weer eigendom van de mensen. De legers stormde Mordor binnen en wisten te gemak door Morannon heen te breken en Narchost en Carchost te verwoesten. Bij de Caras Angren ging het moeilijker maar ze wisten er doorheen te breken. Durthang werd ingenomen en Cirith Ungol ook. De legers kwamen aan bij Barad-dûr en begonnen de Belegering. Vardamir werd door Sauron gedood maar de legers kwamen bij Sauron aan die naar de Orodruin vloog. Hij sprong de diepte in veranderde in een raaf en vloog weeg. Achter hem liet hij de Orodruin uitbarsten. Er waren veel elfen in op dat moment waardoor de aantallen in Edhellond zeer afnamen en Angmor stierf. De derde era In de derde era werden de ringen van macht gesmeed zoals wordt verteld in de lord of the ring. Verder is bekend dat Sauron eerst werd gedood door Frodo/Gollum en daarna definitief door de Valar.